


Burnished Gold

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Series: Pradeshverse and Tales of The Boscan Sky [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: This is...well, The muses wanted to play with Hestor and work with some of the little things that i've filled in as a background. Updates...when stuff comes.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hestor is Hestor...and he'll be a cranky butt when it comes to this sort of thing. Updates...when he wants to talk and be good about the past.
> 
> Pradeshes belong to Desna and Hestor was kindly put in my hands with a tag that read "You've adopted a Prickly!" on his collar.
> 
> I own..Kiran and Ming because "parents" XD

 

Hestor Kedanza, to those that knew him, was a complex man. He seemed apathetic and yet power hungry at the same time, with an underlying darkness to him that, over time would balance. It took ten keys total, but there was a harmony in him as he leaned against a tree and looked over the training grounds of White Sea.

 

He felt a presence next to him and let out a grunt, refusing to talk, but he knew that the woman there wouldn’t bother him...much.

 

“Hey, Hes?”

 

The man let out a burdened sigh as he looked  down at the other light haired person, “what, _Barnacle_?”

 

Golden eyes rolled as she stood there and crossed her arms on her chest, “....aren’t you prickly.”

 

He snorted and rolled his steel blue eyes, “what do you want.”

 

“Hugs?”

 

Hestor moved faster than the woman, putting a hand on her head and holding her back as she tried to lunge and hug him, “no.”

 

She pouted a bit, “fine…” she huffed as she stopped and watched him “what are you doing today?”

 

Hestor gave a faint smile, “Going for a nap.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes as she waved him off and then with a laugh moved towards the ring where Vander and Zen were sparring.

 

The man let out a low hum and took a breath before turning and retreating. He eventually settled in a dark room and stretched out, just relaxing as best he could until he dozed off, mind swimming and filling with memories.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“Once upon a time, there was a Priestess that fell in love with a Boscan man, a Night pearl diver of all things. It wasn’t about money, it was about the connection that they felt when he’d found her washed up on shore. With her being the only survivor of the wreck, she had a choice: go back, or stay with the man that had captured her heart. Having been taught to trust the One Magic - or Love as many of Celestial Magic believed - she stayed, forgoing thoughts of her family, her responsibilities, everything that she’d lived for until then,” The woman’s voice was soft as her fingers gently curled through her son’s light colored hair. It had started out deep when he’d been born, but by four, the black of his father had faded to a shimmering silver-blond that seemed to be made of starlight.

 

“And then, mom?” The boy let out a low yawn and rubbed his eyes.

 

The woman smiled, “what did I say about calling me that?’

 

The boy let out a groan, “yes, Ming.” He looked like he didn’t want to do it, but he wasn’t about to question his mother.

 

The woman smiled softly to the boy and gently ruffled his hair, “well, then the two got married….and had a little one, but he was hurt, and can no longer dive for pearls.”

 

The boy lay there, “will I be able to dive for pearls?”

 

Ming smiled softly, “If you really wan-” she let out a sigh as the suddenly energetic boy was up and running out the door, “honestly.” she shook her head and chuckled.

 

A Deep voice came from the back as a tall man with long hair in a braid came in. he leaned over, lightly kissing the woman, “let the boy be...he is...growing up.”

 

The woman’s lips drew into a thin line, “I….hope he finds the other keys, Kiran..I fear for him if he doesn’t…”

 

“He will be fine, he is strong,” The man sat down carefully and looked at his wife, “do not worry.”

 

~)~)~)~)

 

Hestor surfaced, coughing and taking a few deep breaths as he clung to the bag he had around his waist. He’d not managed to find a lot, but he also wasn’t doing too well on staying down at the right depth. He took deep breaths saturating his lungs and then looking up as he saw the redness of sky and frowned. He should have time for one more attempt; it wasn’t because the family was struggling, hardly the case. His father had amazing luck when he used to dive, around half the clams he’d brought up actually having pearls in them, to the typical twenty percent of most divers and he’d not spent the jewel he’d gotten from them willy nilly.

 

The boy brushed his long hair back and then took one more breath before spinning in the water and diving back down. He enjoyed the water, but he supposed living on the coast did that. When he finally found the clams, his eyes went wide when he realized it was an untouched bed of clams. He looked for the darkest spots out of the bed, carefully plucking up the clams, even as a few snapped at his fingers. He let out a hiss and his eyes went wide as one latched onto his fingers and quickly pushed himself towards the surface. He broke the water and coughed again, working to get the clam off before he growled in frustration and shoved it into his bag. The boy then moved towards the shoreline where he could see a few divers off in the distance. He hadn’t realized he’d gone that far out, but finding the untouched bed made sense.

 

He grinned as he moved with the group towards a hut where there was some special equipment set up to specifically sense the pearls in the clams so that they didn’t have to shuck and waste all of them. He waited and then put his bag up, getting a few praises at the twenty he brought back. He liked them best, the deep shells were a deep purple almost black flecked with silver, which is what gave the clams their name: Midnight clams.

 

“Wow, kid, you found some dark ones,” One of the older men, Zuri, patted him on the shoulder, “good job. If nothing else, the shells will sell for ornaments. Though, you’re Kiran’s kid...he probably gave you some sort of secret to pick out good ones.”  
  
The boy sniffed as he rubbed his nose, “I just thought they were prettiest.”

 

There was laughter all around and out of the twenty,  he got seven back and his eyes danced. He didn’t dive often, not like the others and at most, got a quarter of what he could have gotten, but his luck was amazing.  He carefully moved to open the clams, taking out the pearls and his eyes danced. There were six darker ones and then one that was a pink tinted ivory. He barely heard the clamouring over the find as he held the pearl. His eyes danced and he just knew these were all going in the small pouch that he had with a small collection to be sold when they went to White Sea next month for the New Year.

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

“Now remember…” Kiran looked down at the elven year old boy, “be back at the inn by eleven.”  
  
Hestor gave a nod, “yes da..” he paused at the look his mother gave him and took a breath, “yes, Kiran, I will.” The boy was careful with the pouch that he had secured. As he walked down the street, part of him wished that the divers did have clans, but all they had was the shelled hair pieces they wore, which were much different from the ones that were sold to tourists. The ones for tourists were made to match, but a diver’s hair piece was a shell from every clam with a pearl that they’d found, which rarely were the same depth. All of his were darker, but not the same color exactly.

 

He went to one of the jewelry shops and paused as he heard laughter, frowning a bit and shaking his head. It was a simple sound, he knew but he took a breath and then huffed as the squealing laughter was getting closer. The boy sidestepped just as a group of children, and two older boys came running past, a small blonde in the lead. He arched an eyebrow and watched the seven youths dart through the market. He couldn’t fault them, but he was glad that the normal reaction most had to seeing someone their own age was to drag the other person into it was avoided.

 

_‘Oh, quaint. A couple of dragon slayers.’_

 

Hestor cringed at the cold, detached voice of the ‘youngest’ of the three sisters he had in his possession slithered across his mind like oil and then continued on his way. The boy paused as he stood in front of the massive building for the guild that the city was named after and took a breath. He gave a nod and then steeled himself before making his way inside; he wanted to go to the Academe….and White Sea was the best way to get there.

 

The boy ignored the strange feeling in his chest that started when he met a pair of dark eyes that reminded him of the shells that decorated his hair. He didn't have time to think on that, he had things to do...keys to find....and a Spirit to keep from devouring his soul because he didn't get as strong as she wanted him to be.

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

Ming looked at her son for a moment and arched an eyebrow, “well...this is unexpected.”

 

Hestor looked at her and grinned as he sat on his bed, “well…..” he shrugged.

 

Kiran chuckled, “he’ll be fine, as I’ve said, he’s strong.”

 

Ming let out a huff, “I worry….”

 

“Ming…” Hestor paused, “mother...I’ve got...a really good opportunity…White Sea is the best place for me....” he looked at his hands, “I’ll get to go to the Academe...and learn about my magic.”

 

Kiran nodded, “Seeing as you won’t let him go to Stella and learn, this is the best thing.”

 

The woman let out a huff, “he doesn't need to go there. It’s dangerous.”

 

Hestor sat there “because of the family you left behind.”

 

Ming sat there, looking guilty for only a few moments before her eyes narrowed “cheeky little shit.”

 

Hestor grinned at her, “weeeeeeeell…..” he let out a yelp as the woman dove at him and scrambled over the bed, “heeeeeeeelp! Dad! Kiran! Come on!” he groaned as his father simply laughed. Deep inside, Hestor knew he wouldn’t see them for awhile and that both of his parents needed this.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the group of children is who everyone thinks it is


	2. Drunken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hestor does thinking at strange times...and with his keys shielding his memories, even thought they've been shared with kaleb due to the mating, he's half glad that the man couldn't figure out where his mind wandered sometimes.

Hestor truly needed the trip to his hometown, not that he would admit it outloud. There were memories both good and bad in Eventide Bay, but the Sea was more than enough to make up for the bad memories.

 

A ‘graduation’ festival the second night there hadn’t been expected and he was fairly certain Kaleb hadn’t known about it. That made the entire trip much more endearing to him. As he danced around the fire, at least on his way to the point where he would have to stop or risk accidentally falling into the bonfire, he looked over where Kaleb was sitting on the edge of the firelight. He had to smile warmly before a clap near his head had him spinning and laughing, starting into another round of song and dance.

 

The alcohol haze let his mind drift as he enjoyed himself.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Hestor huffed as he stood on the beach, the eight year old grumbling as he was towered over and crossed his arms on his chest. One of the girls, Melina, was teasing him, though he knew it wasn’t meant to be malicious.  He grumbled a bit as they stood at the water and listened to her father, Zuri, talk about the respect the sea deserved and a lot of things that the boy had heard over the past few years, as long as he could really remember.

 

When they were let go, the boy was in the water, swimming out and then relaxing in the water, avoiding the others and groaning when he realized the blue haired girl was close to him. He half glowered at her and then took deep breaths before diving down. He smiled to himself as his hair floated about him in the water. He felt content as he swam and then grinned as he found a stone and picked it up. The boy grabbed it before he swam back up and held the smokey piece of rock to the sky, looking at it in the sunlight.

 

The boy grunted as he was slammed into from behind and dropped the stone scowling at the chirped “whatcha got there!?”

  
  


“Nothing now!” he scowled and turned in the water, shoving the blue haired girl off with a dark look before he took a breath and dove back down, hoping to find the stone before it got too far down.  He spun in the water, frowning when he couldn’t find it and his lips drew in a thin line as a school of fish swam past. He wondered if one had accidentally eaten it as it had fallen and felt his mood go down even more. With the foul mood in place, he swam deeper, until he found a small cavern and reached it, carefully letting his fingers curl over the shells he could feel until he plucked a few out and then pushed off the rock, shooting back towards the surface.

  
  


~)~)~)~))~

 

When he’d been contacted by his sudehpah about helping with an induction, he hadn’t thought too much of it, until he’d found out who and blatantly refused. He’d done this more than a few times, but never had he actually turned down a request. The reasoning was that he would be going to the Academe soon and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity. The truth was: he wanted nothing to do with that for the blue haired girl. Just the thought had him scratching his arm like he had poison ivy.

 

He liked her well enough, but not how she cared for him apparently. He could play sick, but the reason he’d given was the most solid one. If he was honest, the most vocal of the three sisters that he had  **hated** Melina.  He truly didn’t want to give her a reason to have a meal on him...or make one of him.

 

Hestor also didn’t want her to think that there was something there. He had no real attachment to her, not like what he could see when she looked at him. It had been most of the reason that he let her ribbing just slide right off. He would be remiss to not admit that she was pretty, many of the boys in the village had said it and knew it, but he couldn’t get past his spirits’ reactions.

 

There was still that underlying fear of the spirit, he’d seen her actually eat a soul before and then looked at him, grabbed his chin and said that if he didn’t get more powerful, he’d be next.  It made him realize that his magic could be both a curse and a blessing...and work all the harder to understand, research, grow more powerful. As much as he hated the attachment that Melina had on him...he wasn’t going to let his spirit get any chance at her soul…..

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


When he’d first heard about a new student, he’d been grinning darkly as he was taking a key from a fellow mage, the young man trying to ply him to not take the one that Hestor had taken an interest in.  The keeper of the Zodiac, or most of it. His lips curled into a dark grin as he slowly stalked through the halls. Yes, he’d love to actually get at least one of those keys.

 

Being run into hadn’t been part of his plan, nor hearing her comment that his hair was pretty. He blinked quite a few times as he gathered his wits, holding her steady and waiting until she seemed fine on her feet. There was such a light and innocence around her that it felt as if the darkness that normally enveloped him was melting away and it made him quirk his  lips in a small grin and chuckle, “well, should I take that as the reason you ran into me?”

 

The girl snorted and peeked out from between her fingers, “yeah, totally…” if he was honest, she actually looked scared. “…I’m Lucy.”

 

“Hestor, Share pleasure?” He watched her and frowned a bit at her cringe, “I…said something..?” things quickly fell into place, her mannerisms and he really didn’t need to hear her explain. 

 

Lucy shifted and shrugged, “haven’t…gone through my induction…” She looked at the floor, “…not ready…” she smiled faintly, “waiting for my magic to be ready, I guess?”

 

Hestor nodded and then motioned with his head, “want to get some food?” he shifted gears almost immediately. He could work on getting a key or two over time, right now, it was obvious he needed to be on his best behavior to get her trust.

 

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, “I came here for a book..”

 

Hestor chuckled, “book then food?” 

 

Lucy nodded and then darted around him and Hestor watched with a bit of curiosity before he lazily followed after her. She had quite a bit of energy...she was young and he was sure he could use that to his advantage for his end goals of getting a few of her keys.

 

~)~))~)

 

He had to admit that she was intelligent and laughed at his snark instead of turning away like many.  They’d built a mutual understanding that had turned into...something more. It wasn’t sexual, stars knew he wouldn’t mind it at all if it was, but it was comforting.  

 

She’d curl up against him while they were both reading and he couldn’t help but curl his arm around her, drawing her close and lightly running a hand up and down her arm to help soothe whatever worries she had, if only absently. They’d shared a few kisses and he’d teased her lightly only to have her huff a bit before shoving him into the Millennial Pool...which he really needed to stop teasing her by.

 

It was the warmth that she gave off that gave him the most and he found that weekends and breaks wore at him the hardest...it was a time when the sisters would push at his mind more and more and he’d fall back into that power hungry darkness, grinning and not letting anyone get away. He had quite the selection of keys now and didn’t feel ashamed. He felt her shift and let out a low sound.

 

“Sorry,” lucy murmured as she rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn, “Tired.”   
  
“Sleep,” Hestor said softly as he flipped a page in his book. He chuckled faintly when she curled into him more and found himself with a lap half full of blonde.

 

~)~)~))~)~)

 

He snorted as he heard her from up on one of the walkways at White Sea, his eyes trailing up. The man shook his head and then swallowed slightly as they landed on the person she was with. He found that ache in his chest back and brought his hand up. Lightly pressing against his chest before shaking his head.

 

He heard a bit of laughter from the side and his eyes trailed to it. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the mages there. He could go over and talk, it looked almost like they were having fun, but that darkness rose in him again and he looked back to his book and went back to his lunch.  Canis major let out a low growl from where the large hound was sitting at his feet and he didn’t look up, but he heard footsteps stop before he slowly let his eyes trail up from his book.

 

He debated but tilted his head slightly, “Rowan.”

 

The green mage and he had an odd relationship. The man was very heavy into BDSM and it was rare for him to find someone that could let him go that far. Hestor simply didn’t mind because the heights of the pleasure were something that he rarely indulged in. The redhead sat down, fingers curling up the celestial mage’s spine slowly, “busy tonight?”

 

Hestor debated, it had been a few weeks for that particular brand of sexual release and he let out a low hum. He didn’t have anything too pressing and he looked at the redhead out of the corner of his eye, “no, not at all, why?”

 

“I’ve got a new crop…among other things...”

 

The silver haired man chuckled softly. He was so used to people cringing away from him because of the feelings his keys gave off that he almost forgot what it was like to have a normal conversation outside of his talks with Lucy, “mm, I think I may have some free time. What time are you looking to start?”

 

Rowan’s eyes danced as he leaned in, the man grinning, “eight?”

 

“Sounds good, I shall see you at your apartment then?”

 

Rowan nodded and stood, letting his fingers linger close to his neck, “see you then.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hestor knew what going insane felt like...he’d been almost at that dip before. Being in Edolas, feeling the bond he had with his mate, with his Kaleb just be a void at the other end was pushing his mind into dark places. Dark places that there wasn’t that reassuring touch to let him know he wasn’t alone, didn’t have to face things alone…

 

They didn’t know when or how they were going to get home and he’d found his ‘double’ and the shock of it had actually made him get captured. As he stood, strung up in a holding cell, he let himself fall back into his head, letting memories fall over him in an attempt to hold onto his sanity.

  
  


~)~)~))~

 

He’d kept putting off finding the keys that his sanity hinged on, his magic hinged on...him falling into darkness hinged on. Hestor was a proud person, but he had decided to look for one, he’d felt the call and it soothed against his mind almost like a siren song and he’d left a note, not bothering to pack anything other than the basics that were in his requip space. He was far, far too used to feeling things on the edge of his mind.

 

The mage hadn’t bothered to do more than go, following the pull, sometimes being in a half daze as he went. When he’d crossed into Stella, he was worried, but he couldn’t exactly recall why, until people looked at him in fear. He heard the whispers and it had taken all he was to not actually hide. Being met with a group from the Xing household had been...nothing he’d expected.

 

The food at that meal though, had made him relax, far too much. Especially as old words of his mother’s had come to his mind. The world slowly started to unfocus as he sipped from his glass and then furrowed his brow as he saw the edges start to become black, “wha-” he couldn’t speak much, voice slurring as he passed out.

 

~)~))~

 

He’d woken...he wasn’t sure how long after that. It was night, so it could have been that same night or longer. When he finally gathered his wits and his body had started to listen to him, he checked the door to the hallway, eyes narrowing as he found it locked.

 

His next option was the window, it opened up easily enough and he looked out and down. Third story. He refused to be held captive. It had happened Once...and he’d vowed never again, regardless of how much pain he would cause to get out of whatever situation he’d been put in.  He took a few deep breaths and then swallowed. He was ten hours at a moderate pace from the border of Bosco. If he ran...if he was able after the leap he was going to take...he would hope that he’d be able to get back...within the safe borders of Bosco in at least that much time.

 

Hestor took deep breaths, not wanting to do it. He truly didn’t, but he needed out and he steeled his nerves before he lifted himself onto the windowsill. He sat there a moment, taking deep breaths and gathering his nerves before he closed his eyes and shoved himself forward,eyes open as he saw the ground approaching. He landed roughly in the bed of exotic flowers and took a moment and lay there, feeling the pain in one leg before he stood and hissed in pain. Right, this was going to be fun. He listened to the night before he limped away as fast as he could...fairly certain he at least had a bruised bone and prayed nothing was too bad.

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

 

He’d been almost out of the village when he’d heard the alarms raised and groaned. He didn’t want to summon a spirit, but the pain in his leg was almost overwhelming and he needed to let it rest. Monoceros was...at least only semi teasing and kept it to a minimum as he climbed onto the spirit’s back and let her take off, leaving no tracks as she ran a few inches off the ground. 

 

When they’d gotten to treeline, hestor dismounted and carefully moved through the forest, letting the spirit go, mumbling a soft thank you before he was limping through undergrowth. He felt exhausted and knew he had to rest, but on the ground? No. He looked at the trees until he found one that had a branch low enough he could grab it and carefully climbed up into the tree, sliding up as far as he dared and pulling a blanket out of requip as he tried to keep himself steady on the branch. He took deep breaths and felt exhaustion creep in, trying to stay as awake as he could.

 

The celestial mage wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but the sound of dogs barking brought him jarringly awake and he took a deep breath, putting his hands over his mouth as he tried to stay as quiet as he could.  He prayed to whatever deities were out there that he wasn’t found. He sat there, hands over his ears and eyes closed beneath the blanket for nearly three days, the celestial mage not daring to move, even as he got thirsty.

 

When the was finally sure that they were gone, he slowly lowered himself, letting out a hiss of pain as he started walking. Not only did the injuries hurt, his body was stiff. He carefully limped along until he found a river, sitting and taking handfuls of water. He didn’t care about anything but easing the thirst in his body.  When that was taken care of. He started walking, following the river, hoping that it would lead him to civilization that...wasn’t Stella.

 

He paused when he heard a branch snap and turned, slowly coming to his feet and his eyes stared into a set of eyes that was almost the same as his own, but had a glowing backlight. It was like looking at a slightly...shorter version of himself...with much, much longer hair and a huge scythe with a glowing gem. Oh, this was not good.

 

The other male slowly tilted his head, watching Hestor for a long moment, the voice was calm, a little higher than his own, “mmm, I see.”

 

The battered Celestial Mage let out a faint sigh as he slowly stood, weighing his options, “who are you.”

 

“Your first cousin,” the other male stood there, hand on the shaft of the large scythe on his back.

 

Hestor’s lips drew into a thin line, “Impossible…”

 

“Not really. I am only a few years older than you are, conceived right before the Fateful Water Blessing.”

 

Hestor drew a sharp breath, “i’m not going back.”

 

The man bowed his head, “you don’t have all the lost hall keys, it would be stupid to take you back.”

 

“I won’t go back even then,” Hestor sneered at the other man, “I will not be put in a gilded cage.”

 

A silver brow slowly arched “I am doing your duty while you are...indisposed. I expect a vacation.”

 

Hestor’s lips drew back a bit more, “not my problem.”

 

“It will be. Especially when you get all the keys.”

 

The Celestial Mage’s eyes narrowed, “is that a threat?”

 

“No, a promise,” the man turned and stretched, “Go. get the rest of the keys. We’ll discuss a vacation for me later.”

 

Hestor watched the man go, wondering how in the hell he managed to track him down, but took a few breaths and started walking. He had to get the hell out of there...and add another thing to watch out for on his very, very long list.


End file.
